


Taking Flight

by bryar6



Series: A Wizard's Beginnings [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: A little angst, Archie is a proud shapeshifter, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I made Merlin a little stinky in this chapter bc we know he's not all nice, Pre-Canon, but also we get a teeny peak at his backstory and why he is the way he is, character backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bryar6/pseuds/bryar6
Summary: Douxie is aware that Merlin holds some prejudices, but he didn't quite understand just what it applied to. Zoe and Douxie escape Camelot for a day and Douxie learns a bit about hedgewitches and Zoe.Or, Douxie learns why Zoe and Merlin don't see eye-to-eye and the differences between him and Merlin are explored.
Relationships: Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia), Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan/Zoe
Series: A Wizard's Beginnings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941658
Comments: 21
Kudos: 31





	Taking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This occurs maybe a year or less after Douxie and Zoe first met, it's just hard to try and place it so I left it a little ambiguous. Zoe and Douxie don't see each other all that often yet and this is pretty much their first "deep" conversation. 
> 
> Also, the whole thing with Archie as a horse is a bit inspired by seeing the most recent set of explorations of Archie and Douxie's dynamic by Teny Issakhanian, I realized we really didn't get to see Archie use that at all so you can bet it'll be mixed in a bit here and there. I'm guessing Archie just prefers his cat/dragon forms.

Douxie cleans around Merlin’s workshop, humming under his breath to himself. Once this was done, he and Archie would be headed out of the castle for a bit, maybe to explore the cliffs. They’ll figure it out when they get there. 

“I saw you out walking with that girl the other day,” Merlin remarks. “I would tell you not to associate with that sort of magic user, but I know you won’t listen to me anyways.”

Douxie frowns. “She’s just magic like us. And besides, there’s no one else my age, or even remotely similar, to me around here. I should be allowed to have some friends, should I not?” 

“She’s a hedgewitch, boy. It’s cheap magic and impure. Find some stablehand and make friends with him.” Merlin turns, snatching up some books and reshelving them with a wave of his hand. 

“But Master-”

“Ah! Don’t ‘But Master’ me, Hisirdoux. I didn’t pick you over someone like her for no reason.” Merlin says this offhandedly, but Douxie flinches back at it. 

“What- what do you mean by that? Isn’t that, I don’t know, unfair?” He struggles to see the difference at all. 

“I just mean that they’re not as capable, is all. They’re often headstrong, unpredictable, working with types of magic commonly known to be feral and hard to control. It’s unstable. If magic is emotion, their magic is even more intense and difficult. Our magic is more of an energy, a lifeforce, not some here-and-gone-again party trick.” Merlin shakes his head. “Forget it. This obviously won’t mean a thing to you.” 

Douxie frowns deeper, frustration and annoyance clouding his mind. He’s also somewhat hurt, on Zoe’s behalf. Isn’t there prejudice enough when it comes to magic and magical creatures? And how could it be cheap magic if it was harder to control? Wouldn’t that mean working harder?

“This isn’t right, Master,” Douxie says, opening and closing his mouth to find the words, but discovers they aren’t coming. 

“There are _rules_ , Hisirdoux, and they must be followed. Like it or not, Arthur is our king and we live by his word. Now would you please get out of my workshop! I’ve had enough of you getting underfoot today.” 

Douxie looks like he’s been slapped. “But Master-”

“Out I said! Begone!” 

Douxie shakes slightly as he backs out of the room. Merlin doesn’t turn to look at him once. He tears off through the hallways, begging himself not to cry. _There’s no reason to cry over this, it’s pointless, I shouldn’t be so upset._ But everything in him is ringing bells, remembering his parents. Honestly, he was nearly expecting a slap with a reaction like that. 

He ducks into his room, tearing the blanket off the bed and exposing a curled Archie underneath. “Hey. Wake up. We’re getting out of here.”

“What? Just for a bit? For good? Please, Douxie, give me a second,” Archie begs, stretching his back. 

“Just for a bit. Merlin kicked me out of the workshop.” Douxie’s eyes prick with tears, but he brushes at them harshly. Archie gives Douxie a look, but shakes his head and follows after the boy. 

“Might I ask where we’re going?”

“Out of the castle.”

The pair make their way out of one of many exits in the tower, entering the street. It’s nearing noon, meaning that everything is becoming overwhelmingly busy. Archie looks to Douxie, whose face is beginning to show slight anxiety and panic. He remembers clearly that the young wizard doesn’t like crowds. He and the familiar had been separated by them one too many times. 

“Let’s get out of here quickly, Arch,” he says quietly. Archie nods, and steps a bit further from him. 

“If you insist.” The familiar leaps and spins in the air, a poof of yellow magic transforming him. A large, black horse stands beside Douxie, wearing a pair of simple spectacles, with a signature strangely shaped white mark on his chest. He looks rather smug with himself. 

“Arch, you didn’t have to- this isn’t what I meant-” Douxie drags a hand through his hair, gesturing with the other. 

Archibald the horse whinnies. “Well? Are we going?” Douxie’s face softens, not quite into a smile. 

“Well, yes,” he says. He jumps and pulls himself onto Archie’s back, shifting his seat for balance. “It’s been a long time since I’ve done this.” The crowd parts much more easily now. 

“You’ll be fine,” Archie reassures. Douxie nods to himself, trying to focus on letting his hips move with Archie’s gait, keeping his balance and posture. It’s almost relaxing to let himself just focus on riding. Last time he’d done this he must have been a child still, back at the farm. He briefly lets himself recall galloping through the fields. But the memory ends in returning home to angry parents holding a belt with a mind for his backside. He closes his eyes for a moment, trying to dispel the thoughts. 

“Hey! Watch it!” comes a voice from below them. “Wait, is that who I think it is?”

Douxie peers around Archie’s long neck and sees none other than a short, blonde witch. “Well, look at that. If I think you’re thinking of who I’m thinking...” He trails off, thinking hard. “Ah, nevermind.”

“What are you doing out and about? On a horse, nonetheless? Since when did Merlin get you a horse?” Zoe reaches out to touch the sleek black coat. 

“My name is Archibald,” the horse sniffs, lifting his head. 

Zoe meets Douxie’s eyes in confusion. “He’s my familiar, who tends to spend the day sleeping away in my tower. Usually he’s a cat. Or a dragon. We’re uh, we’re skipping town for a bit.”

“Sounds nice,” Zoe says, pulling her thin vest closer around her. “I don’t ever get out of here, even when I want to.” 

Douxie sees the chance and knows he can’t pass it up. He extends a hand to her. “Today’s your lucky day, then.”

“I really can’t-” she begins, but Douxie has leaned down and grabbed her wrist. She gives in and pulls herself up behind him with his arm. “Where are we even going?” 

“Wherever Archie takes us!” Douxie actually laughs now, feeling wonderfully free. “Hope you know how to ride.”

“Only from books, if that counts,” she whispers, grabbing his shoulders as Archie begins to walk. 

“Er, not really. Maybe a little less pinching, hmm?” Douxie winces, prying her fingers off. He shifts her arms lower, around his waist. “Better?” He turns his head as much as he dares and could swear that she’s blushing. 

“Yeah, better,” she says, a bit of apprehension in her voice. 

They make their way out of the throngs of people, onto the bridge and into the fields between Camelot and the forest. The fresh air feels wonderful. Douxie feels like he’s actually breathing fully again. “Isn’t this just brilliant?”

Zoe looks out around her, taking in the sights, looking out towards the sea and cliffs. “It’s something, that’s for sure.” The wind buffets them, bringing cold, salty air up onto the fields. Zoe shivers slightly and burrows into Douxie’s back. He blushes hard now, glad that she can’t see his face. A comforting warmth spreads through his limbs and he relaxes a bit more. 

They ride along the cliff for a bit before getting to a sheltered area on the far side. “I hate to ask you to get off, but I don’t want to risk you falling off for this,” he says, gently pulling Archie’s mane. He stops and leans to graze. 

“So long as you come back for me, it’s fine.” She slips off, still grabbing her shoulders in the cold.

“We’ll see about that,” Douxie replies with a wink. 

“Hey!” Zoe glares, and he guesses that had he been within reach, she would have shoved at him. 

Douxie slips his longer fall jacket from his shoulders and hands it out to Zoe. “Take this, it’ll keep you warm.”

“Thank you,” she says quietly, slipping into it. It’s much too large for her, but she looks plenty happy all the same. He smiles. He thinks he’ll keep the part about it being enchanted to keep the wearer warm to himself. 

“Alright Arch, ready for this?” Douxie says, taking two handfuls of mane and finding his seat. 

“I think so,” he knickers, moving into a walk. “Hold on.”

“You know I will.” Douxie can’t contain his grin as they begin to trot, which turns into a smooth canter. The wind whips his hair, the chill air stinging his cheeks. The sun beats onto his back, and suddenly he feels like a boy again, feels like he’s not so tied down, not so locked into everything. Archie tears across the fields, the sound of his hooves thundering across the ground like a heartbeat. 

Douxie throws his arms out, like they’re some kind of wings, catching the wind. “Yeah! Woo!” he cheers, before quickly gathering himself against Archie’s strong neck and urging him faster. 

“Let’s try this on for size,” Archie says, flipping his mane. They gallop back towards Zoe, but Archie is headed for the cliff. 

“Wait, what’re you doing?” Douxie stammers out, gripping tightly. 

“HOLD ON!” Archie shouts. Douxie feels the horse’s muscles rippling under his knees- no, changing, he realizes. Douxie holds tighter, if that’s possible. He understands what his familiar is going for. 

“Stop! The cliff!” Zoe shouts, reaching out as though she could stop them. Douxie winks again. 

It’s like time slows. Each beat of his heart a drum, beating in time with his familiar’s. 

They’re wonderfully synced, moving together. Archie’s powerful muscles throw them forward, hooves skimming the ground at this point, barely touching the grass. The moment that he clears the cliff, hooves completely off the ground, a pair of massive dragon wings snap out at his shoulders. 

And they soar. 

Hisirdoux Casperan is _alive_. For a moment, they’re still in the air, held up by the winds, just hovering. Archie whinnies, like a laugh. 

“You’re amazing, Arch! This is incredible!” He laughs and hollers, feeling the wind. Archie shifts his wings and sends them out towards Camelot. The pegasus dives under the bridge and brings them twisting back up and over it. Douxie can just make out gasps as they fly over the bridge, the people below staring up in awe. They glide, low across the fields. Archie comes to a slowing halt in front of Zoe and the wings fold in. 

Douxie slides from Archie’s back, patting his neck. “What a brilliant, fantastic creature you are, Arch.”

“Why, thank you.” He pushes his head against Douxie’s, foreheads touching. 

Zoe stomps her foot, arms crossed. “Never. Ever. Do something like that. Again.”

Douxie sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. “That was sorta a spur of the moment thing, you know.” 

“You had me terrified!” She steps closer, tugging his jacket closer. “I can’t believe you just did that.”

“Sorry. I’ll do my best not to scare you like that again,” Douxie vows, looking down at her. He is perpetually amused by her permanent short build. It suits her. 

She gently punches his arm, smiling again. “Good.”

Douxie shifts the jacket’s collar a little, almost absently, noticing just how much too big it is for her. Maybe he could enchant her one of her own. He only realizes after he’s done it and he jumps back a little, knowing that Zoe’s noticed for sure but he can’t bring himself to meet her eyes and confirm it. 

“Would you like a try, fair maiden?” The pegasus bows his head down to her. Zoe hesitantly looks between Douxie and the familiar. Douxie nods. 

“Go ahead.” Douxie grins, offering her a boost off his knee, which she takes, gratefully. 

“Ready?” Archie asks. 

“Well, ready as I can be, you know, riding a talking pegasus.” 

They take flight, and it’s not long after that she’s whooping and yelling in delight. 

*************

They’ve come to rest in some dappled shade just beyond the reaches of the Wild Wood. Archie had transformed back to his favored dragon form and was immediately interrogated by Zoe. Archibald had managed to remain unknown to Zoe for nearly the full year Douxie had known her, likely because he rarely ventured out in the day. The common folk were quick to strike out with a broom on seeing the small shapeshifter. Eventually she’d gotten her fill of answers and was now lying on the grass, opposite of Douxie their heads close. They kept their voices low so as not to wake Archie. 

“So why’d you come out here, really?” She asks, plucking a few strands of grass and beginning to braid them. 

“You know, needed some fresh air.” 

“I just don’t believe that. Merlin wouldn’t let go of you that easily. He never does. Not when he’s awake, that is.” Her fingers dance with the grass and Douxie admires her face of concentration. 

“Well, if you must know the truth, he kicked me out of the tower.” Douxie involuntarily tenses at the thought of Merlin’s harsh words. 

“So what’d you do? Break a potion, spill the Slorr milk, step on some ancient tome?” She turns to face him, studying his frown. 

“No. I stood up for you, actually. I just wanted to know why he hated any other magic doers that weren’t us and Morgana. He was talking nonsense.” Douxie lets out a low sigh. 

“You don’t have to do that, you know. We deal with it all the time, it doesn’t matter.” But Zoe’s voice betrays her. She sounds almost relieved. 

“But I do need to do it. If I won’t stand up for others, who will? I can use my position to help you. I don’t see why I wouldn’t. Actually, it would be wrong if I let it continue,” he insists. 

“I already know he really hates hedgewitches. I never understood it,” Zoe says quietly. 

“He said your magic is wild and impure. Harder to control. That there’s no proper way to learn it. But I don’t think that should make it any lesser. Sod what Merlin says, that makes you stronger and more capable if anything! Learning untraditional magic should be appreciated,” Douxie argues. 

“You sure you’re not just doing all this to impress me?” Zoe asks with a laugh. 

“What? No, of course not. I care. I really do.” 

She meets his eyes, deciding that it’s earnest. Something about the way the sun dapples his skin tugs at her and she looks away. 

“I guess it’s not exactly easy to control the kind of magic that I do. Mine is more lightning-based. Which is difficult in general, traditional practices. Hedgewitches often do magic in less orthodox ways, or focus more on certain aspects than becoming a true master. But it’s still a valuable practice. There’s more of us out there than you’d know, some more powerful than others.” 

“How’d you find out? That you were magic? I know it’s a sort of...invasive question, so you don’t have to answer it,” he follows up, holding an arm out as if to reassure her. 

“No, I can tell it,” she says. Her face hardens. “I was maybe ten or so. My brother and I were playing together in a thunderstorm. I’ve always liked them. Apparently I was born in a storm.” 

“So you’ve always been dramatic.” She swats at him. 

“Shush. We were in the field. And it was like the gods just opened up the sky. The loudest thunder I’ve heard in my life. I was amazed. I put my hand out,” she says, pausing, reaching her palm up to the sun, “and imagined I was going to catch the lightning bolts. It just felt like something I could do. And the next strike hit my shoulder.” 

Zoe shrugs Douxie’s jacket to her elbows and pushes her collar over her shoulder. It crosses his mind that even this look at her shoulder is scandalous, but he can’t tear his eyes away from the scar. 

It’s pale and faint, like a thin spiderweb crackling across her skin. It looks to descend down her back and arm, trailing and winding like a map. It’s almost like someone burned lace to her shoulder. It’s eerily beautiful. 

“Mordrax’s miracles, that must have hurt,” he breathes. 

“It did. I thought I was dying. The magic must have saved me. I came to lying on the ground and when my mother came running, she grabbed my hand and I must have shocked her, she jumped back. All I knew was that I had lightning in my hands after that.” She smiles, summoning a ball of bouncing bolts. Even Douxie doesn’t dare play with lightning yet. 

“That’s amazing, really,” he says in awe. She quickly pulls her shirt back and slips the jacket on again. “You’re something.” 

“I’m just lucky. Not long after, some neighbors found out and reported it to the guard. They tried hauling me off and I fought back. You know, all that usual fun stuff. I broke free and ran. Have been since,” she says, looking wistfully into the distance. “What about you?” 

Douxie cringes and closes his eyes. “Ask again in a hundred years. Maybe I’ll be ready then,” he mumbles. 

She nods. “If I remember, I’ll ask.” 

And for the rest of the afternoon they lay, talking about nothing important, only walking back to the castle as the sun sets in beautiful colors. 

***************

Back at the tower, Merlin catches Douxie outside his room. Douxie looks at him coldly, but stops, waiting for his master to get whatever scolding it was over with. 

“I’m sorry for being harsh earlier,” Merlin starts, but Douxie holds a hand up. 

“If your beliefs haven’t changed, I don’t want to hear it.” Beside him, Archie flicks his tail. 

“Well...no. I wanted to tell you something else. Walk with me?” Merlin gestures beside him and Douxie hesitantly follows. 

“What is this about, if not the hedgewitches?” Douxie asks, looking for any giveaways on Merlin’s face. He’s suddenly overcome with a pressing anxiety that he’s going to kick the young apprentice out for good. 

“There will always be lessons I want you to learn, but I think you need this one a little sooner rather than later.” Merlin unlocks a door and gestures for Douxie to step inside. 

It’s another workshop, somewhat similar to Merlin’s, but the interior is completely destroyed. Shelves are marred with dark charring, broken glass scattered across the floor. Books are everywhere, furniture broken and knocked aside. 

“What happened here?” Douxie says quietly, dragging his fingers along a dusty shelf. 

“Well, Douxie, as I’ve told you before, magic is emotion. Emotion is an extremely powerful thing. And, as you well know, wizards and magic users do not age once their magic use is regular. When it comes to magic, the most powerful emotions to harness are anger and love. Both have the capability to be unbelievably destructive.” 

“What does this have to do with anything?” 

“Well, I’m not sure you’ve ever heard, but wizards are recommended not to take on partners or romantic interests, or even many close friends. Particularly not mortals. It doesn’t end well. Just some centuries ago, a conflicted magic powered by anger and love took the life of a brilliant wizard in this very room.” Merlin’s jaw sets and he taps the butt of his staff against the floor. A green magic flies around the room, creating a secondary image of what the room must have looked like before this. Two hazy figures stand in the center of the room, hands joined. “I am giving you a warning, Hisirdoux. Do not let your heart get in the way of your work. Ever.” 

Merlin turns and leaves the room. Douxie stands there, staring at the fading couple. What Merlin says mostly makes sense, but his heart aches just thinking of trying not to care. And besides, wouldn’t love have the possibility of strengthening magic? And why now? What makes his master think that Douxie would be capable of such things? Before the apparition can completely fade, he realizes who the man is. 

It’s none other than Merlin Ambrosius, decades younger in appearance. A pit forms in Douxie’s stomach, a mixture of sadness and pity and longing. Maybe it just is for the best.

But no matter what Douxie does, he really can’t pry his mind away from his afternoon with Zoe. 

_It’s alright, I’m sure our paths will split one day, things will change. And I won’t have to worry about hurting anyone else._

**Author's Note:**

> I also just discovered the storyboards by Teny on her site and the amount of symbolism and meaning I see that was put into that scene is absolutely throwing me, it's so beautiful and full of emotion and this may or may not be inspiring some things(or just an essay on the movement and color symbolism of the time map in that one scene alone lol(not to mention the absolutely iconic "in this economy" that didn't make it))...brb while I rewatch the whole series. I would say I'll shut up now about this show but clearly that's not happening any time soon.


End file.
